gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
I'm the Greatest Star
Für die Version von Rachel in der Episode Opening Night siehe I'm The Greatest Star (Staffel Fünf) I'm the Greatest Star ist ein Song aus der zweiten Episode der dritten Staffel, Einhornpower, und wird von Kurt gesungen. Er bewirbt sich damit für die männliche Hauptrolle Tony im Schulmusical "West Side Story", jedoch finden die Juroren, dass er zu feminin für die Rolle ist. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Funny Girl, welches erstmals 1964 aufgeführt wurde. Lyrics Kurt: I got 36 expressions Sweet as pie to tough as leather And that's six expressions more Than all them Barrymores put together Instead of just kicking me why don't they give me a lift? Well, it must be a plot 'Cause they're scared that I got Such a gift? Well, I'm miffed Cause I'm The Greatest Star I am by far But no one knows it Wait, they're gonna hear a voice A silver flute (Oh ooh Oh ooh) They'll cheer each toot (Hey, that kid is terrific, mmm) When I expose it (Now can't ya see to look at me that) I'm a natural Camille As Camille I just feel I've so much to offer (Hey, listen kid I know I'd be divine because) I'm a natural cougher (Ahoo, aheh, ahay) Some ain't got it, not a lump I'm a great big clump of talent Laugh (ha ha ha ha) They'll bend in half (Did you ever hear the story about the traveling salesman?) A thousand jokes (Stick around for the jokes!) A thousand faces I reiterate When you're gifted, then you're gifted These are facts I've got no axe to grind Hey, whaddaya, blind? In all of the world so far I'm the greatest star No autographs, please Ya think beautiful girls are gonna stay in style forever? I should say not Any minute now they're gonna be out Finished Then it'll be my turn, huh Who is the pip with pizzazz? Who is all ginger and jazz? Who is as glamorous as? Who's an American beauty rose? With an American beauty nose? And ten American beauty toes? Eye on the target and wham! One shot, one gun shot and bam! Hey, Mister Keeney Here I am I'm the greatest star I am by far But no one knows it That's why I was born I'll blow my horn Till someone knows it I'll light up like a light Right up like a light I'll flicker then flare up, ha All the world's gonna stare up Looking down, you'll never see me Try the sky cause that'll be me I can make 'em cry I can make 'em sigh Someday they'll clamor for my drama Have you guessed yet? Who's the best yet? If you ain't I'll tell ya one more time You bet your last dime In all of the world so far I am the greatest Greatest star Trivia *Chris Colfer, der ziemlich begabt im Umgang mit Sai-Schwertern ist, wollte welche in einer Episode benutzen. Mit dieser Folge wurde seiner Bitte Folge geleistet, da Kurt für seine Performance Sai-Schwerter benutzt. Fehler *Wenn Kurt "Hey, listen kid I know I'd be divine because I'm a natural cougher" singt, klettert er die Leiter zweimal hoch. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel